Tom and Jerry meet She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Tom and Jerry meet She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is a 2019 animated fantasy comedy direct-to-video film starring Tom and Jerry, produced by Warner Bros. Animation.2 Directed and produced by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, it will premiere on October 6th 2019 at New York Comic Con .3 It will-be the first Tom and Jerry direct-to-video film to be distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment in Russia. It will-be released digitally on December 1st 2019, to be followed by a DVD release on January 1st 2020.3 From the Director of Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon, Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Synopsis Your favorite cat and mouse are back with Magic, Song and slapstick in this enchanted tale with two bonus cartoons. The adventure begins when Adora (AKA She-Ra, Princess of Power),her friends Princess Glimmer and Bow, her fellow-rebels Princess Perfuma, Princess Mermista, Captain Sea Hawk and Princess Frosta, her new-pet Mouse Jerry, and her former best friend (and the Second-in Command) in the Horde, Catra, her two-new best friends force captain Scorpia and Princess Entrapta, and her new-pet Cat Tom (in the search-for First Ones Tech), happen upon a mysterious glowing egg and a mysterious crown. Little do they all know, this egg was stolen from a very large fire breathing dragon and the crown was stolen from the legendary Magicats of the Kingdom of Half Moon (Who's methods of storytelling as-well-as their stories are-famed throughout etheria, especially the fable & folklore surrounding the legend-of the kingdom's missing princess)! In short time, baby Puffy hatches from his egg and takes Catra as his mommy (Much-to the surprise of everyone, including Catra herself and her former-superior and guardian Shadow Weaver). As-well-as her owner, A young-Magicat Kid named Cassandra, The angry mama dragon wants her baby back, but she's not the only one...a powerful witch named Drizelda discovers that Catra looks a lot like the kingdom’s missing princess, and captures the baby dragon for her own wicked plans to-stop Catra claiming the throne! Now-with the help of all-of their friends (from both sides) and their respective-owners, Tom and Jerry must fight tooth and claw to stop the witch, reveal Catra's true-self, and get the baby dragon back to its mother. The action then really-takes flight in a wickedly-climactic ending filled with might, magic, and cartoon mayhem, of course! Plot The film begins showing the Magicat King Felix (Orlando Brown) and his wife the Magicat Queen C'yra (Tara Strong) expelling a powerful witch named Drizelda (Janet Varney) from a village in "the Kingdom of Half Moon", then a really-young (later revealed to-be, the king and queens long lost-daughter and the kingdom's long-lost princess) Catra (Juliet Donenfeld) arrives (and as a promise from her mother) allows Drizelda's niece and her young-playmate Casandra (Danielle Kemp) to stay. the Magicat villagers fear that she will turn out like her aunt but the king and queen both-see that she has an affection for lots-of different kinds-of animals (Catra is a newborn and Cassandra is a young barefoot girl). some years later, Catra (AJ Michalka) has grown-up (living a sheltered-life in "The Fright Zone") to become a strong, independent, smug and sassy young-woman (despite her mistreatment in childhood, by her ex-guardian and superior Shadow Weaver (Lorraine Toussaint).) and become the new second-in-command of the Horde (since she was kidnaped and raised-by them), an evil army led by Lord Hordak (Keston John) that rules most of the planet Etheria. one-day (As a bravery gift from one-of the horde cadets, for all-of her efforts in "The Battle of Bright Moon", which was a while-back), Catra meets and adopts Tom (as both her new-confidant and her new-pet) and-then takes-him, her three elite soldiers Kyle (Antony Del Rio), Lonnie (Dana Davis) and Rogelio, and her two new-best-friends Force Captain Scorpia (Lauren Ash) and Princess Entrapta (Christine Woods) to "the crimson waste" to-search for "First Ones tech" (Warning him to stay-close to her, so he doesn't get-lost). Meanwhile-in "the Kingdom of Bright Moon", Etheria's foretold-champion, leader-of the rebellion (The Army opposing the horde) and Catra's former best-friend Adora / She-Ra (Aimee Carrero) wakes-up to find her friends Queen Angella (Reshma Shetty) Princess Glimmer (Karen Fukuhara) and Bow (Marcus Scribner), her fellow rebel-princesses Perfuma (Genesis Rodriguez), Mermista (Vella Lovell), Sea Hawk (Jordan Fisher), Frosta (Merit Leighton), Netossa (Krystal Joy Brown), Spinnerella (Noelle Stevenson) and new princess-recruits Peekablue (Brenda Song), Sweet Bee (Ashley Tisdale) and the Star Sisters JewelStar, TallStar and Starla (Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Bridget Mendler) standing-on the table and screaming (As-they've seen a tiny brown mouse, scampering-across the floor). Upon a closer-inspection from her horse Swift Wind (Adam Ray), Adora finds Jerry (searching-for food and avoiding Cats) and (with some help from Swift Wind) encourages the rebellion to adopt him (As one of their own, and as a tiny-sidekick for her). later at the Crystal Castle, Adora continues with her training and introduces Jerry to Light Hope (Morla Gorrondona) (Who, since she doesn't mind Mice, welcomes him and allows Adora to-bring him into her training as, despite his small-size, he could be a big help for her), then (after a training-session, with Jerry and Swift Wind aiding-her) Light Hope alerts Swift Wind, Jerry and Adora that the horde is searching-for a piece of first ones tech called "the Golden Diamond" in "the heart-temple of the crimson waste" and tasks the pair with leading the princesses to get the diamond before they do. Once both-groups reach "the heart-temple of the crimson waste" (And find the Diamond), a battle between Adora and Catra (for the Diamond) enthuses (watched-by their respective sides and their respective pet). while the two young-girls are fighting, Tom and Jerry begin chasing each-other (as they usually do) before catching-sight of the diamond, and together, climbing-up to see-it (For themselves) and telling each-other about their respective-owner (as-well-as their intentions for the jewel). (Being Caught-by Entrapta, who warns them that the temple is now home-to Drizelda and what she might do-to tom and jerry, and to both-sides, if she catches them?), Catra and Adora panic, temporarily-halt their fight and try-to rescue their respective pet (Not paying-attention to "The Dragons Eggs" on the posts lining their pathway). but soon Drizelda sees the girls (as-well-as Tom And Jerry) and pushes-over "The Dryl Cottonmouth Dragon's Egg" (which-is the most foulest-smelling out of all-of the eggs, knocking them out) and then captures them-both (as-well-as Tom and Jerry, Chasing-off both-sides with her flying-monkey minions, as-well). After waking-up (tied-up in Drizelda's lair), Adora and Catra converse-with their respective pet about the events that got-them into their sticky-situation (With their pets telling-them each-about wanting-to see the diamond for-themselves, much to the girls understanding) then Drizelda explains-to the girls (and their respective pet) her master plan to-force the rebels and the horde to end their-war (using them, and Tom and Jerry, as a leverage, By keeping any-type of First Ones Tech that they find away-from them, then combining-it into a massive-weapon, with it's "golden-key-to sheer-success" a glittering-white glowing dragons-egg, and conquering all-of the kingdoms and enslaving both-sides). Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish blue cat and one-of the two main-protagonists of the film. in this film, Tom is Catra's pet-cat and new-confidant. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse and one-of the two main-protagonists of the film. in this film, Jerry is Adora / She-Ra's new pet-mouse and new-confidant. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse and Jerry's nephew. * The Mouse Queen - A beautiful light-grey mouse and Jerry's love-interest. Voice Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with very mild fantasy violence, threat, language. * Suggested Running Times: 73 Minutes (NTSC), 70 Minutes (PAL). Release Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:2019 films Category:2019 Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Christmas Category:Crossovers Category:Warner Bros. Animation